


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by kyliemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/pseuds/kyliemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of mistaken identity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

"Harry, switch beds with me. Seamus is giving me the willies. He's going on and on about his love for redheads!" pleaded Ron.

"Ok, ok but only for tonight."

"Fine."

Harry grabbed his pillow and got into Ron's bed while Ron crawled into Harry's bed. Seamus started pouting, since Ron was now far away from him. Harry let out a small chuckle and went to sleep.

\----

He snuck into the Gryffindor dorm with Harry's invisibility cloak and crept into Harry's bed. He took off his shirt and pants, pushing the sleeping body a little to make room for him. He snuggled up against the warm body and placed a kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. The boy murmured and woke up.

"Good night Harry," he said, pressing another kiss on the boy's lips.

The boy sputtered and stiffened in shock. "H-Har-Harry? I'm Ron," he managed to choke out.

"WEASEL?!" he yelled, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"MALFOY?!" Ron yelled back, his eyes also widening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

\----

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor boys woke up to the sound of screaming. They all quickly got out of their beds, realising the screams were coming from the direction of Harry's bed. Dean turned on the lights while Seamus pulled back the curtains, finding a half-naked Draco in bed with Ron. Draco and Ron leaped away from each other as soon as they saw each other's faces. They both muttered mouth-cleansing spell, one after another.

"Ron, why is Draco in bed with you?" Neville asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"I would like to know that too!" shouted Ron.

"I thought you were Harry!" Draco yelled, glaring at Ron.

"Why would you climb into Harry's bed and—OH!" said Seamus, realising what was going on. He winked at Harry who blushed from head to toe.

"UGH, I GOT KISSED BY A FERRET!" cried Ron.

"You think that's bad?! TRY GETTING KISSED BY A WEASEL AND A POOR ONE AT THAT!" cried Draco.

Harry couldn't hold it another moment more. The thought of Draco kissing Ron was hilarious. With that, he laughed till his stomach began cramping. He felt the hairs in his neck stand up, and saw Draco and Ron glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead five times over.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" they both yelled.

The last thing Harry saw was Draco and Ron pouncing with identical looks of anger.

 **The End**.


End file.
